User talk:Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 05:01, March 17, 2011 Well according to a catagory,it was created by raging gohan.So you do not have the right to rename what you didn't make. Blalafoon You might have created it on that wiki,but he revised it for this wiki.He had the name set to that and that is how it is.Blalafoon But he also changed the name,so he did completely not steal your idea.However,it is certified that it was on the dragon wars wiki,so credit goes to you for the idea,but the reason it is here is because raging gohan.So he is the creator of it on this wiki.Blalafoon But he created the page on this wiki,he copyrighted it.And as i said you have the idea,but he brought it here.Blalafoon You could have said that in the first place,i will change it back because now i understand.Blalafoon yes yes you can be and it has been a while why did you leave the wiki and hows things been . 21:22, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't take gredit for anything, i just moved some pages from wars wiki here since that wiki is innactive, just put in gategory that it was created by you, you don't have to be angry.-- 12:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) oh i know what you mean it still kinda is but not as much as it was before so i strated being active agian. . 21:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) sig hey dude can you make my sig that i have on db wiki and put it on here . 21:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) fine can you at least make the page for the sig and ill take it from there or i will at least try. . 15:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) go to the meeting page and see what your job is . 18:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And just one thing Just to let you know i am not jealous you are getting my job or anything.just what supremegogeta said is somewhat false,and not that i am going against him or anything crazy like that.Just that i was doing my job but it was not a week yet,so i am not slacking on my job.I am just following the expectations of supremegogeta.Blalafoon Admin?... I am sorry to say but if you do not start making more edits on pages than i am taking away your Admin rights. 23:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry to say once agian do to you being in active i am taking away your Admin rights sorry. 17:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) alright sorry but try to at least worn me that you won't be active ok. 22:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could? Now I know you have'nt been very active on here recently but if you see this.I would like to know how to make a sig,i do not have one,I just want to know how to make one.Blalafoon 18:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant how do you make one? Hey,check your Xbox 360 blog,somebody has live! oh sorry I forgot to log in.Blalafoon april 10 It has been a month and you still havn't been active so i took your Admin rights away sorry. Supremegogeta 23:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC)